


Tales from the Crib

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sinead is the baby sister of Angelica Pickles, and she joins her big sister and their baby friends in many misadventures as Rugrats, along with her best friend Phoebe who is a new baby in town. Based on an RP with one of my best friends. We only own our OCs and everyone else (so far) belongs to Klasky-Csupo. Hope you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

We fade in to a close up of a balloon that Tommy was playing. The camera zooms out and Tommy continues playing with the balloon until it slips out of his grasp and bounces on the ceiling and finally gets itself wedged under the coffee table where Stu was reading the newspaper which it reads: "Football Frenzy". Tommy walks to grab it, but before he got to the balloon, he bumps his head on the table's edge, causing him to falls down. Tommy comes to and then suddenly starts crying. Stu puts down the newspaper in alarm when he hears Tommy crying and Didi walks in.

"What happened? What happened?" Didi asked in a near panic to her husband about their son.

"Huh? Gee, I don't know, honey... He was just fine a minute ago." Stu told Didi.

"Oh, no! Stu, look at that gigantic bruise!" Didi cried out as she picked up Tommy, who, ironically, stopped crying.

The bruise was shown to be visible on top of Tommy's head.

"Didi, he probably just bumped his head trying to get that balloon." Stu told her, as he looked under the table at the balloon.

"Stu, are you blaming Tommy's concussion on the balloon?" Didi pouted to her husband.

"Concussion?" Stu asked shocked, bumping his own head on the table and clutching at his now hurting head.

"It's not the balloon's fault, Stu. Oh, how can Betty, Moxie, and I trust you dads with the babies during the game this afternoon?" Didi replied before sighing as she held Tommy. "You won't watch them at all."

"Of course we will!" Stu protested.

"Don't be silly," Didi huffed. "After kickoff, all you boys will be thinking about is guzzling soda and gobbling pork rinds."

"Whoa, time out, Didi! I haven't had pork rinds in years." Stu gave the time out signal.

"Maybe I should just stay home," Didi suggested, letting her worries take over. "This place is an accident waiting to happen."

"Didi, he won't hurt himself again," Stu smiled. "I promise."

"Well... Maybe you're right." Didi replied as she set Tommy back down on the floor.

Tommy walked up to the table and bumped his head again. This soon made Didi scream for Tommy as that was dangerous for a baby.

"You're gonna what?" Lou asked his son as he soon met him in the basement.

"I'm gonna invent something that'll keep Tommy from hurting himself, Pop." Stu told his dad.

"You can't keep a baby from hurtin' hisself!" Lou told him. "Why, when I was a sprat, I used to crawl through Ma's cactus garden, huntin' for horny toads."

"Horny toads, Pop?" Stu asked skeptically.

"That's what I said! And all I had on was my birthday suit!" Lou nodded before he saw a sketch of his grandson in a bubble. "What're you gonna do, put Tommy in a bubble?"

"Well, if I don't think of something, we dads are gonna have to take turns looking after the kids," Stu replied. "That means watching the game in shifts."

"Shifts?" Lou replied in surprise before suddenly going on board with the idea. "Well, let's get busy, then!"

Tommy tipped a bowl of popcorn over and put the bowl on his head.

"Pop! That's it! Look! Protective head gear!" Stu gasped.

"Huh?" Lou blinked.

At the other Pickles' house, Angelica was seen making faces and scaring her pet cat, Fluffy. Stu called Drew. Sinead was currently chewing on a plastic wrapped book as she watched Angelica.

"Drew." Drew answered the phone.

Angelica then made funny faces to her baby sister.

"Drew? Stu." Stu replied.

Sinead giggled from around the book.

"Stu?" Drew asked.

Fluffy shivered from Angelica as she continued to be silly to her baby sister to keep her happy, she may not had been very fond of the other babies that much, but she really loved keeping Sinead happy.

"Right, Drew. Listen, I think I've solved this baby sitting thing," Stu told him. "Get a hold of all the other dads and tell'em the game is still on. And Drew?"

Sinead giggled so hard she fell backwards, still holding and gnawing on the book.

"Yeah, Stu?" Drew replied while listening.

Angelica giggled to that herself as it was quite funny.

"This is top secret." Stu told him then hung up to finish his invention.

Sinead tried to sit up again, but Angelica now giggling too made her giggle harder. Drew nodded and soon smiled to Angelica and Sinead, happy to see that they were getting along so well.

"Daddy, Sinead's eatin' books~" Angelica said to him.

Sinead was still gnawing on the plastic coated book.

"Let's get you girls ready to visit Uncle Stu and Aunt Didi." Drew smiled to his daughters before picking up Sinead in his arms, while taking a hold of the book.

Angelica pouted because that meant she was stuck with 'dumb babies'. Sinead made grabby hands for the book, whimpering.

"Come on, Sinny, let's get you ready~" Drew cooed as he took the book from her.

"Uh-oh." Angelica muttered, sensing that was not the right thing to do.

Sinead made grabby hands again, leaning out towards the book, whimpering still.

"You can have your book back in a minute, we have to get you ready." Drew cooed to Sinead to settle her down.

Angelica covered her ears, preparing for the worst. Sinead proved Angelica right and started to wail, upset and with her mouth hurting though especially her gums, wanting the book to help soothe her gums.

"I think you should give her her book back, Daddy!" Angelica cried out.

"Oh, Sinead, it's okay... Uh... Here..." Drew said before giving the book back.

Sinead took the book back, instantly putting it in her mouth again, sniffling and hiccuping though.

"Luckily this is just a phase," Drew said to himself as he carried Sinead off to give her a fresh diaper before they would go to Stu's place. "Angelica, please get yourself ready."

"What?!" Angelica smirked with her ears still covered.

"Angelica, I believe you heard me." Drew said, a little firmly.

Sinead gnawed on her book still, but did give a small giggle to Angelica. Angelica soon went to get ready while Drew took Sinead to get changed before they would go to Stu's place.

Back at Tommy's house, Stu was about to show Didi the invention.

"Oh, Didi! We've got something to show you!" Stu smiled.

"What's going on?" Didi wondered.

"Didi, you and Betty may go to the mall WITHOUT FEAR." Stu smiled.

"We can?" Didi asked, not wanting to say anything just yet and wanted to see what he had in mind.

"That's right. Because Tommy is now virtually unbruisable." came the reply.

"He is?" Didi continued.

"Yeah! Here, I'll show you." Stu told her, leading her to show her.

"What on earth is it, Stu?" Didi asked, seeing her son in what looked like a helmet.

Stu picked Tommy up. On the baby's head, Tommy was wearing headgear composed of a toy turtle, three rolls of toilet paper and some string. "Presenting the Bonkomatic Baby Bumper." He told his wife.

"The bonka-whosit baby what?" Didi soon asked, trying to repeat that strange name.

"The Bonkomatic Baby Bumper offers complete cranial suspension, protection from the 1001 hazards of the average American hosuehold, the absolute freedom of movement, and best of all, a worry-free day of shopping for mom." Stu informed her.

"Oh, I don't know, Stu," Didi said, a bit cautiously for Tommy's sake. "Are you sure it will work?"

Tommy bumped into the table again, only to be fine.

"Deed, it's guaranteed." Stu smiled.

"Well... All right..." Didi said before seeing the other women and went to go with them while the babies would stay here. "Betty, Moxie, and I will be back in a few hours. Bye-bye!"

A woman with dark hair which seemed like purple reflected in the light, soon came with Betty as she came to drop off her own twins while the woman was going to drop off her daughter. She was still new in town and looked curious, though she trusted Stu and Didi when she first needed someone to watch over her little one. Phil looked around. Betty soon dropped off Phil and Lil while Moxie dropped off Phoebe.

"Yes!" Lou and Stu then shared a high-five in victory.

"What's it for, anyway?" Phil asked, after they were in the playpen.

"Yeah, what's it for?" Lil echoed.

Phoebe soon knelt in front of Tommy and tried to knock on the helmet.

"I think it's to keep my fact from gettin' out." Tommy told them.

"It's as hard as my brother's head." Phoebe commented.

Tommy chuckled to that.

"You have a brother?" Phil asked, shocked.

"He goes to 'Kidney-Garden'." Phoebe said.

"Wow." Phil gasped.

Drew soon came at the door with Angelica and Sinead, showing his father the bag of pork rinds as they came in with Chaz who brought a giant television to watch the big game on. Everyone had their own jerseys on, except for Chaz who seemed to wear a sweater with a Chess piece on it. Sinead was still chewing on the book, and wiped her hands on Drew's jersey. Drew soon set Sinead down into the playpen with the other babies along with Angelica and Chuckie was soon in with them. Sinead looked to the others over her book she was chewing. She had wiped slobbery hands on Drew's jersey of course.

"Hey, Charles. Great! You brought the big-screen TV!" Stu grinned. "Oooh! In Surround-A-Thon stereo!"

Drew wiped the drool off as he came to join the other guys after letting the girls inside.

"I dunno, Stu... Maybe this football game isn't such a good idea," Chaz nervously said to his friend. "Wouldn't you rather watch the chess play-offs on The Culture Channel?"

"Don't stare, Mommy says it's rude," Angelica told them about Sinead before looking at their cousin. "What's that stupid thing you got on your head?"

Stu booed. He then smirked to Drew. He led the guys over then picked up Tommy. "Guys, now that you're here, I can show everyone. Here it is, the answer to all our parenting problems... the Bonkomatic Baby Bumper. Guys, we're talking complete cranial protection here. Baby gets to play, dad gets to go about his business and voila! No more worried moms. And best of all, each kid gets one!" He explained, before putting on on each child.

Sinead shoved her's off and then continued to gnaw on her book.

"Yes!" The other men cheered to Stu's suggestion.

The guys hoot and walk back to the TV and sit down. The Ultra Bowl titles and music flash on the screen. Commentators Chick Hearn and Hank Duff appear on screen, on the field.

"Come on, Houston!" Stu cheered with his dad.

"Go get 'em, Dallas!" Drew and Howard added.

Chaz soon interrupted the men in their sport. "Actually, both teams have their strong points..." he then said to them, providing very useless knowledge.

Phil and Lil each have bowls on their head with a teddy bear on top and a toilet paper roll under their chin; Chuckie was wearing a bucket with some sponges inside; Angelica was wearing a diaper on her head, held on with string and toilet paper. Phoebe's helmet seemed to be a pasta drainer bowl with toilet paper as well. Sinead looked at her one that was now on the floor. It was a saucepan with sponges in. Angelica got rid of the helmet for Sinead since she didn't like it.

"Chuckie, you in there?" Tommy asked.

Sinead smiled to Angelica around the book.

"I think so." Chuckie said to his best friend.

"I can't believe your dad made me wear this dumb baby helmet." Angelica pouted angrily.

"They're not dumb, Angelica; they're really neat." Tommy said.

Sinead tried to help Angelica, temporarily letting her book go to help.

"Yeah!" Phil and Lil agreed.

Angelica just groaned in annoyance about having to wear a helmet.

"Hmm..." Phoebe soon tried to do a hand stand before falling, but she laughed as it didn't hurt.

Sinead undid the string. She then sat back and returned to her book. Phil and Lil soon tried to do the same as Phoebe.

"Wow!" Chuckie smiled to that in amazement.

Angelica hid the helmet within the toys before rolling her eyes at the babies.

"Come on, Chuckie; let's do it!" Tommy decided.

Chuckie soon tried it out with Tommy.

"I learned this in ballet class!" Angelica boasted as she soon tried to do the same, but fell over, dizzy.

"Yep! Back at Minnesota State, they called me The Galloping... Uh... The Galloping..." Lou tried to tell the younger men before pausing to remember.

"...Geezer?" Drew hid a smirk before laughing with the others.

"Very funny! I was the Galloping-" Lou glared before he noticed something else. "Hey, we out of pork rinds already?"

"There's more in the kitchen, Pop. Hey, would'ya give the kids their bottles while you're up?" Stu suggested. He then smirked to the guys. "Galloping Geezer!" He laughed.

The other guys laughed to this as Lou left into the kitchen.

All the Rugrats are on their heads, but as Grandpa enters the area, they fall down. He has milk bottles for them.

"Okay, sprouts! Milk break!" Lou smiled to the kids as he gave them their bottles. "Here ya go, Phil; and here's one for you Lil; and this one's for ol' Chuickie! Of course you too, Phoebe. And here's one for my little princess!"

"Bottles are for babies, Grandpa," Angelica told him, giving the bottle to Sinead. "I'm not a baby!"

"I plum forgot!" Lou replied before giving another bottle to Tommy with a proud smile. "I fixed up something special for you, scout!"

"Drinky little baba, baby-boo?" Angelica teased her cousin as Lou soon left after giving them their bottles.

Tommy looked at his bottle. "Wow! It's chocolate milk!" He gasped after trying a taste.

Sinead looked torn between her bottle and the book.

"Chocolate milk!" Phoebe, Phil, and Lil gasped.

"Chocolate milk!" Angelica added before glaring at Tommy. "Gimme that bottle!"

"No! It's mine!" Tommy retorted.

Sinead took to her bottle, book placed aside for now. Phoebe soon took the book, curious of it, not even seeming to mind the drool.

"I said give it!" Angelica glared.

"Uh-uh." Tommy shook his head.

Sinead's eyes met Phoebe's and they narrowed slightly.

"Gimme that chocolate milk! Gimme that bottle!" Angelica demanded as this turned into a tug-of-war.

Tommy and Angelica continue to struggle while we hear Chick and Hank do Ultra Bowl commentary. The Rugrats' actions coincide with the commentary. Phoebe smiled nervously and put the book back down, seeing that would be wise.

"It's Sebastini with the draw play." Chick said.

Sinead soon finished her bottle and picked up the book, sticking her favourite spot of it back in her mouth.

"Oooh, nowhere to go, Chick." Hank added.

Angelica growled as she looked like she was actually going to pounce on Tommy.

"But he squirts through to pick up seven yards before he's finally dragged down from behind." Chick announced.

Tommy squirted Angelica before climbing over her head.

"Nice second effort there, Chick." Hank replied.

Angelica yelped from that as she had fallen over the playpen which knocked it down.

"Ooh~..." Phoebe cupped her mouth to that while sitting on her knees.

Sinead grizzled to that.

"Thanks, Hank," Chick replied. "Dallas falls second and three at their own 18 yard line."

Back at the couch, the guys are paying more attention to the game, rather than to the Rugrats.

"Second and who?" Lou asked.

"Three!" The guys announced.

"Here's the snap. Dawkin's dropping back to throw but the pocket collapses around him. He's trapped in the back field. Big Bubba Nogursky breaks through" Chick announced.

"Turn it up, Stu; my ear's on the fritz." Lou told his younger son.

"Oh, Bubba. Looks like a sack for sure, Chick." Hank added.

Angelica soon tackled Tommy and the bottle flew out of his hands, but luckily, Chuckie caught it this time, but the chocolate milk dribbled slightly out of the bottle.

"But wait! Kincaid is wide open at the line of scrimmage! Dawkins gets the ball off just as Bubba crashes him to the ground!" Chick announced.

"Wow! What a shovel pass." Drew cheered.

Phoebe seemed to be watching the other Rugrats like the men were watching the football game.

"Sheer luck." Stu replied.

"Here comes a draw play up the middle, but Nogursky is there and he grabs Kincaid around the knees. Whoa, a fumble! Loose ball!" Chick said.

Sinead remembered her mommy had a spoon in the fridge, as right now her gums were hurting even with the book, put the book down then toddled into the kitchen towards the fridge.

"Boy, what's going on down there, Chick? This guy moves like nobody in the league!" Hank commentated as Angelica soon tackled Chuckie next, making the bottle fall out of his hands and roll around.

Phoebe cupped her mouth as she hoped for the best for the others than Angelica.

"But wait! DiAngelo dives on it! What a break for Dallas!" Chick replied.

Phil noticed the bottle and dived on it, before standing and taking a drink. Sinead ignored the fighting, making a beeline for the fridge.

"He came out of nowhere, Chick, and believe me, he doesn't wanna give up that ball," Hank told Chick. "Dallas ball, first and 10 and the 11-yard line. What? The Statue of Liberty play! How long's it been since we've seen that one?"

Phoebe kept watching, almost like she really got into it.

"Not since Minnesota state, young fella!" Lou chuckled.

Lil soon took a hold of the bottle from her twin brother.

"Hey, Lil! Over here!" Tommy said.

Sinead tried to open the fridge.

"Get it, Tommy!" Phoebe called out like audience participation.

"Sinead...?" Chuckie looked around. "Sinead!"

Lil tosses it to Chuckie, which bounces off his Bonkomatic and into the hands of Tommy. Angelica runs towards Tommy, but Lil trips her.

"Dawkins under severe pressure; he hesitates, he pump fakes the ball and he looks to Kincaid. He throws the bomb. It's intercepted, Hank!" Chick cried out.

Tommy faked a throw before throwing it to Chuckie. Sinead opened the fridge and started to try to climb up to find if they had the cool spoon in there.

"Wow! Norgursky made an all-pro move on this one, Chick. Let's take another look," Hank replied before there was a repeat in slow motion. "Mud everywhere, Chick."

Chuckie soon got ready to catch the bottle, only to have Angelica catch the bottle. The nipple comes off, causing the milk to splatter everywhere. Angelica soon sucked on the bottle, only to taste air as the bottle was empty.

"What a mess, Hank. We'll be back with more Ultra Bowl coverage after these important messages." Chick said.

Sinead knocked down a few things and couldn't find the spoon. She didn't notice her wobbling in the fridge, causing the door to wobble, before closing.

"It's empty!" Angelica cried out in defeat before crying.

"Angelica Pickles!" Didi's voice was suddenly heard which made her stop. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Huh...?" Angelica blinked.

"Huh?" The guys all said and looked behind the couch.

Sinead gasped and tried to push the door open, but couldn't. She then let out a piercing scream. The women looked very angry and firm.

"Uh-oh..." The guys then muttered.

"What are the kids covered with, and what are those horrible stains all over my living room?" Didi asked crossly before looking to the kitchen and rushing over to pick up poor Sinead after opening the fridge door. "And how in the world did Sinead get into the fridge?!"

"Mama~..." Phoebe smiled as she crawled over to her mother, even if she looked just as angry as Didi and Betty did.

"I don't know, Deed; looks like chocolate milk." Betty said, examining it.

Sinead clung to Didi, trembling and sniffling.

"Chocolate milk?" Didi repeated, a bit angrily as she comforted poor Sinead.

Lou laughed nervously.

"May I know who was watching the little ones while this happened?" Moxie asked the men firmly.

The guys hung their heads in shame. Sinead sneezed, then squirmed as her gums hurt.

"Oh, poor dear~" Didi cooed to her infant niece.

"I told you we should have watched the chess tournament." Chaz told the other guys.

Moxie soon bent down and picked up Phoebe, shaking her head at the men and wagging her finger. The guys glared at him. Sinead tried chewing on her fingers to help as her book was where she had left it. The Rugrats sit innocently in the middle of the floor covered with chocolate milk. Spike walks to Angelica and licks her.

"Eww! Yuck! Ick! Get'im off of me!" Angelica groaned to the dog.

"Oh, poor thing..." Didi cooed as she hugged Sinead warmly as she was as cold as the fridge, but maybe not as much as Moxie's gaze as she decided to take Phoebe home.

Sinead cuddled in to Didi. The babies all high-fived before falling down.

"You poor thing~" Didi cooed.

Drew soon came by with a blanket to help keep Sinead warm, he just hoped she wouldn't get sick. Phoebe giggled to all of them before she soon threw herself like a dog pile onto them. Sinead seemed to answer that question by sneezing. Tommy giggled to Phoebe. Phil laughed too.

"Aww..." Didi cooed while trying to keep Sinead warm and comfortable.

"I'm very sorry..." Drew said to his sister-in-law, and his young daughter for letting this happen. "It was Stu's idea, really."

"Aw, you like them, don't you?" Moxie smiled to her baby daughter as she seemed like she wasn't sure to trust this group of people again with watching her.

Phoebe seemed to nod in agreement with her mother as she loved being friends with this group. Sinead looked at her father with her big eyes.

"It was everyone's idea to watch the game." Stu corrected.

Betty was scolding Howard. Phil smiled to Moxie. Drew smiled nervously while Didi just sighed and shook her head at the men. Howard looked very scared of his wife while Chaz looked worried for his friends. Phoebe smiled to her mother.

"Well... I suppose you can still see them if they make you that happy..." Moxie smiled to Phoebe.

Sinead sneezed again.

"Oh, the poor dear..." Didi frowned as she soon decided to take Sinead's temperature.

"Is Sinead sick?" Angelica pouted.

"She might be..." Drew said to his older daughter. "Let's hope not though."

Sinead didn't squirm as her temperature was checked.

"I'm sure she has some sniffles, hopefully nothing serious." Didi said to her brother-in-law as he paced on the kitchen floor.

Sinead sneezed again, and whined.

"102..." Didi frowned in concern.

"What am I gonna tell Charlotte?!" Drew panicked.

Sinead whimpered. Tommy handed Chuckie Sinead's book.

"She better get some rest at home." Didi told Drew.

"You dumb babies made my sister sick!" Angelica scolded.

"Nuh-uh." Chuckie frowned, taking the book almost like a shield.

Sinead sneezed. "J-Jewwy." she stuttered out, not just in baby speak but in English.

"It wasn't our fault, Angelica." Tommy frowned.

Didi soon handed Sinead to Drew and he left the kitchen to take his daughters back home.

"Is so!" Angelica glared.

"Maybe she ate a bad wormy." Lil guessed.

Sinead repeated her sister's name, sounding slightly sad and of course with a blocked nose.

"Or a bad buggy." Phil agreed.

Angelica rolled her eyes before looking over.

"Come on, Angelica, we have to go," Drew told his older daughter before taking the book from the redheaded boy. "Oh, thank you, Chuckie."

Sinead waved softly to Chuckie. Chuckie waved back in a friendly, almost big brother kind of way.

Drew soon kept the blanket to wrap Sinead inside when putting her in the back with Angelica in their car-seats to take them home. Sinead sniffled and stuck her fingers in her mouth again. Drew soon drove the girls back home, hoping that Sinead wasn't severally sick. Angelica gently pet her sister's brunette hair in a comforting and sisterly way. Sinead leaned into Angelica's touch. Angelia comforted Sinead all the way back home until Drew took them out of their seats and brought them in the house. Sinead sneezed, accidentally covering Drew's glasses.

"Bless you, sweetie." Drew sighed from that as he carried her inside the door.

Angelica soon ran inside and decided to turn on the TV and watch cartoons.

Sinead even cuddled up to him. "J-Jewwy." she whimpered.

"What's that?" Drew asked her.

"Jewwy." Sinead whimpered.

"Jelly?" Drew repeated.

Angelica seemed to look over, but only slightly as she had found a show she liked.

"Jewwy." Sinead whimpered, making grabby hands to Angelica.

"Huh?" Angelica asked as she looked over.

"Oh, you need to go to bed, Sinead, we shouldn't get your big sister sick." Drew told his baby daughter.

Sinead sneezed and whined.

"I'm sorry, Sinead, but it'll be okay..." Drew soothed as he took Sinead to her crib. "It'll be alright~"

"Just make sure she doesn't sneeze on my toys." Angelica muttered.

Sinead started to sob then, in between sneezes. Drew did his best to sing a lullaby for Sinead while helping her get to sleep in her crib, hoping this wasn't a deathly cold. Sinead soon quietened down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Get well..." Drew whispered and made sure to be close to the baby monitor for just in case.

Angelica continued to watch her cartoons and tried not to worry about her baby sister.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later the cold had passed, but left Sinead with a bit of a problem in one ear as it had brought on an ear infection too. Didi decided they could all use some fresh air and they came to the park with the babies, but there was someone else coming who would be on the way eventually. Chuckie didn't seem to play with the other babies and seemed to have something on his mind. Sinead was bundled up just in case. She sat and watched Chuckie. Little did they know, there was a different young girl watching them. Chuckie kept an eye on Sinead while the 'grown-ups' talked.

"Ugh... You are heavy!" An older boy groaned as he carried Phoebe.

"Faster, Thornton~" Phoebe giggled.

"Quit calling me that!" The boy pouted before glaring. "Hey, Mom said there'd be other kids here, not babies!"

Sinead smiled to Chuckie, showing off her first tooth. It was a front one like his and already a second one could be seen forming. The girl watching suddenly came over and pushed Chuckie before hurrying away. Chuckie smiled back to Sinead at first before yelping at the sudden push. The boy soon came with Phoebe in his arms before he set her down carefully on the ground, sticking his tongue out at her in slight annoyance. Sinead frowned and toddled over to help Chuckie up.

"Thank you." Chuckie softly said to her.

"Go play with your dumb friends." The boy told Phoebe as he was about to leave.

Sinead smiled. She then looked over and noticed the boy. Chuckie just sighed though, not hurt, but he felt empty on the inside, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Thornton, Mommy said you had to play with me~" Phoebe whined.

"I'm not playing with a bunch of babies... My 'restitution' would be gone!" The boy groaned.

Sinead made sure Chuckie was okay, while staring at Thorton.

"Hide and Seek?" Phoebe smiled to the other babies.

"I'm outta here." The older boy huffed before going off to go and find his friends.

"Can we go play in the sandbox?" Sinead asked Chuckie a little loud, but not too loud.

"Huh? Oh, uh, okay..." Chuckie said to her with a small smile. "Um, do you need help getting there?"

Sinead looked clueless a moment, trying to process what Chuckie had said.

"Here, let me take you there." Chuckie said, not sure how to explain it, but helped her over to the sandbox.

Sinead smiled thankfully, and hugged him before toddling to sit in the sand to make a sandcastle. Chuckie smiled back to her and began to play in the sand with her as the others decided to play Hide & Seek. 

Thornton pouted as he couldn't seem to find any kids his own age and soon sat down, crossing his arms as he had to babysit his baby sister now with a hateful gaze that could rival Angelica's. Sinead was patting at the sand, giggling. Megan was watching Chuckie and pouted at seeing him with another girl.

"Can I hide behind you?" Phoebe asked.

"NO! ...Wait, why?" Thornton replied.

"Your big fat butt could block out the sun." Phoebe smiled.

"GRR!" Thornton growled which then scared her away.

Megan looked to Thornton then smirked as she had an idea. "Hey." she told him.

"Yeah?" Thornton replied, looking to the girl.

"I need some help, I like this boy but there is another girl in the way." Megan told him.

"Cooties!" Thornton yelled out, falling off of where he sat before standing up with a glare down at her. "Why should I help someone who hasn't had their shots?"

"I had my shots," Megan replied then raised a threatening fist. "And i'll hit you one if you don'ts help me" she glared.

"Gah!" Thornton yelped. "Okay, okay, I'll help."

Megan lowered her fist. "Good... I needs you to keep the girl distracted while I deal with the boy." she told him.

"Hm... All right, Girly..." Thornton huffed slightly, but he soon agreed. "Just hope no one sees me."

Megan raised her fist slightly again. "My name is Megan." she informed him. She then led the way to point out Chuckie and Sinead.

Thornton stuck his tongue out, not wanting to be bossed around by a girl and soon took a look with Megan to see the two targets. Chuckie smiled politely to Sinead as they worked together while the others played Hide & Seek. Sinead smiled sweetly back to Chuckie. Thornton came up behind Sinead with a smirk and pulled on her diaper to make it snap back against her butt as he did that to his baby sister all the time whenever no one was watching. Chuckie smiled to Sinead until he gasped at the big boy on the sandbox. Sinead jumped and then whirled around. She looked angry but then shocked. Megan approached Chuckie, and poked him in the back with a stick.

"Heeey~" Thornton smirked while waving to her. "I'm glad that diaper wasn't dirty..." he then shuddered slightly.

Sinead blinked, then realized what he said. "I barely dirty my diapies." she glared.

"That's impressive for a baby." Thornton smirked slightly, crossing his arms while trying to look cool.

Sinead rubbed on her ears, trying to hear better.

"You wanna get outta here?" Thornton asked, scratching his chin slightly.

"I guess... I gots to tell Chuckie though." Sinead told him.

"Ah, he'll be fine..." Thornton said to her. "I know a lot about babies."

Sinead looked unsure.

"Come on~..." Thornton told her, taking her along anyway.

Sinead had to follow as he had a hold of her hand. Thornton took her tiny hand as he looked around to take her somewhere else.

"Thornton never holds my hand~" Phoebe pouted to her big brother.

Sinead gave a small shy smile as this big boy was rather nice.

"Ow! Hey, what's going on?" Chuckie glared and looked around from the poking, but didn't see anyone else there, so he shrugged it off for now. "Hm... Must've been a bird or somethin'."

Megan hid a giggle and poked him again.

"Ow! W-Who did that?!" Chuckie demanded.

Megan giggled silently then did it once more.

"OW!" Chuckie shrieked before turning to the mysterious girl. "Hey! Why'd you do that for?!"

Megan hid the stick. "I didn't do nothing~" she said sweetly.

"Yes, you did!" Chuckie glared. "You poked me!"

"No, I didn't!" Megan retorted.

"Okay, fine, I'll just go play someplace else!" Chuckie decided, having enough of this girl and soon stormed off.

Megan started to follow him. Chuckie looked quite grumpy with Megan, doing his best to ignore her as Phil and Lil soon came out with Tommy.

"What'sa matter, Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Didn't you see?!" Chuckie replied. "I was tryin'ta build a sandcastle with Sinead, but Megan kept pokin' me!"

"Maybe she was playin' with ya." Phoebe smiled.

"She probly didn't mean it." Tommy added.

"Well, it sure hurt!" Chuckie frowned. "I don't think she likes me."

"Don't be silly, Chuckie, now let's go play and she can play too." Tommy smiled to his friend.

Chuckie wasn't too sure about that as they walked off.

"Wanna swing?" Thornton asked once he saw the swing-set with baby safe swings that were different than the other swings.

Sinead gave a small nod, usually they weren't allowed. Thornton soon flexed his pudgy arms and soon picked Sinead up and put her into the swing seat, strapping her in with a polite smile. Sinead gripped onto the handles with a sweet smile to Thornton. Thornton soon began to push Sinead in the swing, carefully, but still a bit strong since he was a big kid. Sinead enjoyed it at first.

"I could send ya to outside space, but I probably shouldn't." Thornton chuckled as he pushed her.

Sinead giggled, nodding, not hearing what he said properly. Thornton continued to push, then held the swing back briefly as a butterfly passed by so it wouldn't get 'squashed'. Sinead smiled and cooed at the butterfly.

"Did ya know that butterflies come from ugly lookin' worms called 'capetillars'?" Thornton smirked, showing off his education before pushing her again.

Sinead squealed in surprise.

"Babies are so easy." Thornton smirked to himself quietly.

Sinead gripped tightly onto the bars and kicked her legs.

Soon, Chuckie stood beside Megan while the babies sat on a log with paper hats and Phoebe seemed to chew on one of her hair ribbons.

"I'll be the General, Tommy you can be the Captain." Megan said.

"Okay." Tommy agreed.

"And Phil and Lil, you can be the brave soldiers." Megan then added.

"I'll be the General, Tommy you can be the Captain" Megan said.

"Okay" Tommy agreed.

"And Phil and Lil you can be the brave soldiers." Megan then added.

"Great!" Phil and Lil smiled and saluted.

"Can I help?" Phoebe asked before she seemed to eat grass next.

"You can be the princess we got to rescue if you want." Megan smiled.

"Yay! Princess Bebe~" Phoebe beamed and clapped her hands.

"Wait a minute! How 'bout me?" Chuckie asked Megan.

"Hmm... Chuckie~ you can be," Megan started. "Mister Mudsbucket!" She then announced and pushed him over, before running off with a giggle.

Chuckie yelped as he fell over from that, feeling hurt and clearly upset by that. Phoebe soon tried to stand up and walked off with Megan and the others, leaving Chuckie behind. Tommy looked at Chuckie worriedly.

Eventually, they were all in tire swings.

"I'm tellin' you guys, Megan's picking on me!" Chuckie complained. "Didn't you see how she's treat me since we first met her?!"

"She's just excited." Tommy defended.

"She made me be Mud Bucket when we played 'Soldiers'!" Chuckie huffed.

"What are you talking about, Chuckie? Mud Bucket is the best part about the whole game." Phil told him.

"Yeah, I wish I could've been MudBucket." Lil added.

Phoebe was soon seen eating a leaf.

"Come on, Chuckie, Megan isn't picking on you, it's all in your 'magination." Tommy told him.

"Oh... Maybe you're right..." Chuckie sighed to his best friend.

Phoebe was about to eat a stick until she looked over behind a tree. Megan came running from behind the tree and forced Chuckie's tire swing to spin around fast. Chuckie yelped as he was spun right round like a record before falling into a ball shape inside of the tire with a low groan.

Tommy crawled over. "Umm... Chuckie?" He said.

"Yeah?" Chuckie replied as he soon got out and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"I guess I was wrong, Megan is kinda picking on you, huh?" Tommy told him.

"I hate that Megan, Tommy!" Chuckie nearly growled. "I didn't even do nuthin' to her!"

"I know you didn't, Chuckie." Tommy assured.

"Well then, why is she picking on me?!" Chuckie replied.

"Maybe it's cuz you're a boy." Lil guessed.

"But Tommy and Phil are boys too and she doesn't pick on them!" Chuckie told her.

"Well, maybe it's 'cuz you gots red hair and freckers." Phil replied.

"That's not really a good reason to pick on someone!" Chuckie pouted.

Phoebe soon rolled over like a bowling ball and giggled.

"It could be your glasses." Tommy said. He giggled to Phoebe though.

"My glasses?! But that's not fair!" Chuckie cried out.

"Life isn't always fair..." Phoebe said as she soon tried to stand up against the tree, bumping her butt slightly over her legs.

"Yeah, whoever said life was gonna be fair, Chuckie?" Phil added.

Phoebe stared down at her lower half as she bumped along, trying to stand up.

"I'm gonna settle things once and for all!" Chuckie decided, going towards the girl as she played in the sand. "Hey, Megan!"

Megan looked up to Chuckie.

"Why are you picking on me?" Chuckie glared at her. "Well, what is it? Is it my hair?"

"No..." Megan said, looking down at her spade.

"Is it my 'freckers'?" Chuckie glared, pointing to his cheeks.

"No." Megan replied.

"Or do you just hate kids with glasses?!" Chuckie glared.

"No, it's not that." Megan closed her eyes sadly.

"Well, what is it then?!" Chuckie asked. "Cuz if you're gonna keep pickin' on me all the time, I got a right to know!"

"Um..." Megan started.

"What is it?" Chuckie demanded. "Huh? Huh? Huh? What?! Come on! Out with it!"

"It's 'cuz I like you, okay?!" Megan shouted back. She then blushed and walked away.

Chuckie felt even more confused now and went to tell Tommy and the others what had happened. Phoebe looked over as this seemed to give her an idea.

"She likes you? She was poking you, calling you names and pushing you down cos she likes you?!" Tommy asked increduously.

"I know it sounds weird, but that's what she said." Chuckie replied.

"I think she's nuts." Lil commented.

"Nah, she's nanners." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, if I was you I'd stay out of her way, she might have rabies or somethin'." Phil told Chuckie.

"My mommy says 'It's my way or the flyway'.... Whatever that means." Phoebe added.

"Oh, I don't think I can do that, you guys." Chuckie said.

"Why not? It's a big playground." Tommy informed.

"Yeah, if you see her, you can just hide behind a bush." Phil said.

"Or climb a tree." Lil added.

"Or hide behind my brother." Phoebe helped.

"Yeah, or pretend you're invisible." Phil added.

"No, guys, you don't understand," Chuckie told them. "I can't just stay away from her." 

"Why not, Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I-I don't know how to say this, but... I think I like her too." Chuckie said to them.

"Whoa..." Phil muttered.

"Chuckie, I don't get it." Tommy told him.

"Yeah! Why do you like her if she's so mean to you?" Lil asked.

"I-I can't really explain it, but I do..." Chuckie replied. "Now excuse me, I gotta go find Megan and tell her." 

Tommy just shook his head. Phoebe and Lil giggled as they soon both pushed Phil down.

"Hey, what was that for?" Phil glared.

"'Cuz we like ya!" Lil and Phoebe told him before giggling.

Phil laughed with them. Phoebe smiled to Phil as she soon sat on her knees.

Thornton continued to push Sinead but then yawned. "I'm bored..." he said as he soon stopped, but the swing thumped at him since he stopped after another push. "Oof!"

Sinead gasped and tried to see if he was okay. Thornton soon picked up Sinead to take her somewhere else and looked around for something to do. Sinead patted over him making sure he wasn't 'hurts bad'.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just don't spit on me and wipe it off." Thornton told her, as he hated it when grown-ups did that.

Sinead nodded, hearing a bit better during to being closer to hear him.

"Hmm... What can we do now?" Thornton wondered as he held her hand.

"I'm a 'ittle hungry." Sinead admitted.

"Uh... You like sammwiches?" Thornton asked.

Sinead nodded, since getting her first tooth they had tried her on sandwiches and found out she could easily eat them.

Thornton soon took Sinead over to where his dad who was asleep on the bench with a bag. "Dad? Dad..." he then called. "DAD!"

"Huh? What?" The man snorted and soon woke up. "Oh... Hi, Thor..." he then smiled wearily. "You hungry? Here you go..." he then smiled, putting a bottle in his older son's mouth.

"Mmf!" Thornton's eyes widened before glaring. 

Sinead gently took the bottle away for him.

"Daaaaad!" Thornton complained.

"Oh! Uh... Here you go..." The man smiled sheepishly and brought out bags of chicken sandwiches, he didn't even seem to notice that his baby daughter wasn't with his school aged son. "Remember to share."

Sinead actually hid slightly behind Thor. The man smiled before he seemed to stare into space and fell asleep again.

Thornton soon opened the bag and took out a sandwich for Sinead first. "Ladies first~" he then told her in a comically high voice which sounded even more funny since he had a raspy voice.

Sinead giggled and happily took the sandwich. "Thank you." she smiled to him and took a happy bite.

Thornton then took his own sandwich.

"Play nice, kids..." The man muttered sleepily.

Sinead smiled to Thor. Thornton soon began to eat the sandwich while taking out a grape juice box.

Soon, Sinead had finished. "Do you wants to meet my Aunty Didi?" she asked him, a little loudly though thinking she was talking normally.

"Beats sittin' around here with bugs crawlin' down my shorts." Thornton said to her after he held his stomach.

Sinead stood up, took his hand and then led him towards her aunt. Even though she hated it, she knew Didi would have the icky medicine to stop her ears hurting.

"Oh, hello, Sinead~" Didi cooed to her baby niece.

Thornton scratched himself as he looked up at the strange woman. "She looks like a clown." he mumbled slightly.

Betty frowned to that, hearing it. Sinead made uppy hands.

"It's time for your medicine anyway..." Didi smiled to Sinead, picking her up. "Hello there, what's your name?"

"My name's Thornton," The boy replied and held up four fingers on one hand and a thumb on the other. "I'm five."

Sinead held onto Didi securely.

"Do you go to school, Thornton?" Didi smiled as she took care of Sinead.

"Yeah... I'm in Kidney-Garden and my teacher's name is Mrs. Cavanaugh..." Thornton smiled, though a little smugly.

Sinead scowled after having to take the medicine, she sometimes wondered if the taste was worth it.

"What... Is that...?" Thornton asked.

"It's medicine for Sinead, dear," Didi told the boy. "It's supposed to help her feel better, she has sensitive ears..." she then began to explain like she was in school herself as she taught in high school, and soon Thornton seemed to look like he was slowly losing her in her tangent.

"Deed, he's in Kindergarten... Not high school." Betty told the other woman.

"I thought my unca had a lot of rules at his house..." Thornton mumbled as he held his head.

"Well, basically, she needs medicine right now, but don't worry, she won't get you sick." Didi soon said to the boy, looking bashful from what Betty said.

Betty chuckled. "Yeah, that stage has passed." she assured Thornton.

Sinead seemed to not be paying attention right then.

"Oh..." Thornton said. 

"You seem like a very handsome young man." Didi giggled to the boy.

Thornton then grinned and flexed his arms, trying to look like a bodybuilder he saw on TV.

Betty chuckled. "Maybe I'll see you at the gym when you're a bit older." she told him.

Sinead's attention was drawn to the movements.

"You can count on it." Thornton smirked.

Didi giggled a bit to that as she took care of Sinead until she would be all done.

Betty ruffled his hair. "Good lad." she grinned.

Didi waited a bit as she held onto Sinead before giving her back to the young boy. Sinead then gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before squirming to get down. Thornton seemed to look away, rolling his eyes and stuck his tongue out from the kiss, it reminded him of Aunt Hilda whenever she came to visit. 

"Okay, you can play with your friend now~" Didi cooed as she set her down on the ground.

Sinead took Thornton's hand.

"Oh, Betty..." Didi smiled bashfully to her friend before looking down to the kids. "Play nice and be careful."

"Okay, Mrs. Lady Ma'am." Thornton said before taking Sinead away for right now.

Sinead went happily off with Thornton.

"What a nice boy... I suppose..." Didi said to Betty once they were alone again.

Betty nodded.

Megan was hanging upside down on the climbing frame.

"Megan?" Chuckie smiled once he found her. "I got somethin' to tell ya." 

Megan climbed down and ran off.

"Megan, wait!" Chuckie cried out, but frowned. "Now what do I do?"

Tommy looked to Chuckie. "How about a present? Every kid loves presents." he told him.

"Yeah, how about a nice box of worms?" Phil suggested.

"Or some mud!" Lil added.

"Please you guys, I barely know her!" Chuckie cried out, bashfully.

"Hey, I got it how 'bout this?" Tommy asked and held up a chocolate Reptar Bar.

"Wow, a Reptar bar!" Chuckie beamed and accepted it. "Thanks, Tommy, this is perfect!"

Megan was drinking from the drinking fountain.

"Hi, Megan, I was just passing by and thought you might like a nice chocolatey Reptar bar." Chuckie said to the girl with a friendly smile.

Megan silently walked off.

"We saw the whole thing." Phil announced as they all approached Chuckie.

"I don't get it." Chuckie frowned.

"Sorry, Chuckie." Lil frowned back.

"I mean sure, it was in Tommy's diaper for a couple of days, but it's still a perfectly good Reptar bar." Chuckie frowned.

"What are you gonna do now?" Phil asked.

"I don't know..." Chuckie sulked and paced around.

"Why don't you give her flowers?" Phoebe suggested. "They tickle when you eat 'em."

"Yeah, flowers, that's it!" Chuckie smiled.

Megan was playing in the sand again.

"Megan, I--" Chuckie tried again, holding out a few dandelions.

Megan stood up, and ran away, slapping the seeds off the stems. Chuckie frowned as he failed again and came to the others.

Thornton walked with Sinead for a minute before finding a dandelion and closed his eyes for a minute before blowing it. He then plucked another dandelion and held it out for Sinead. Sinead smiled, carefully took it, closed her eyes then blew on it to make a wish. Thornton smiled, but some got near his nose so he sniffled and soon quickly put his hands to his nose and let out a loud sneeze. He then sniffled and wiped his hands on his shorts. Sinead dropped the stem then and couldn't help but giggle.

"This just isn't my day..." Thornton gave a small smirk to her laughter.

"Sowwy." Sinead replied though.

"No worries... I got a free wish, and that's good 'nough for me." Thornton replied.

Sinead smiled.

"You get a wish too." Thornton then told her. 

Sinead nodded. "I made my wish." she smiled.

"Awesome," Thornton smiled back. "Uh, you like ridin' in wagons?" he then asked.

"Uh-huh." Sinead nodded.

"Wanna ride?" Thornton smirked with his knuckles together.

Sinead nodded eagerly. Thornton soon took her over to Phoebe's wagon and pulled her along the sidewalk, being a lot nicer to her than he would with his sister which was saying a lot. Sinead smiled, holding on, feeling special.

"Sing a song, Yes a travel song, When you gotta go somewhere, 'Cause the fun is getting there, Yeah. Oh what the heck, I must confess, I love a road trip!~" Thornton sang as he pulled Sinead along in the wagon.

Sinead smiled. Thornton smiled back to Sinead as they rode along.

Phoebe crawled around with Phil through the tubes by the swing-set.

"I dunno what to say, Chuckie, you tried talking to her, you bought her chocolate, you even gave her flowers!" Tommy stated.

"I still say she's nuts." Lil replied.

"This happens with Mommy and Daddy a lot." Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, after all what sorta kid tells ya she likes ya then runs away everytime you do someyhing nice?" Phil asked.

"Face it, Chuckie, she's not like other kids." Tommy said.

"You know, Tommy... I think you're right," Chuckie said to his best friend. "Megan's not like other kids. Other kids love gettin' presents, but not Megan, she wants somethin' different. And you know what, guys? I think I know just what that somethin' is."

Megan was playing Jacks. Chuckie soon stood over Megan and pushed her down, then waited to see what she would do.

Megan grunted slightly as she fell then lunged, pushing him over. "Ooh~" she huffed, getting angry at first.

Chuckie soon pushed her back, getting on top of her. Megan then smiled and laughed happily before pushing him again.

"Wow." Tommy gasped.

"That's the weirdest thing I ever saw." Phil added.

Chuckie laughed as he had a lot of fun with Megan now.

"I think they're both nuts." Lil commented.

"Where'd Sinead go?" Phoebe wondered before looking over and gasped. "She stole my brother!"

Sinead started to feel sleepy after a while, the slight rocking of the wagon lulling her towards sleep. Thornton soon brought the wagon back and looked for the grown-ups so that Sinead could take a nap. Sinead rubbed her eyes tiredly. Thornton soon took a book out of the wagon and sat by it and it was from Dr. Seuss. Sinead lay down in the wagon, closing her eyes to nap.

"They really are angels when they sleep..." Thornton said before smirking. "If only it could stay that way."

Megan walked along with Chuckie and pointed something out. Chuckie did the same before he was suddenly tripped by her. Then Megan took him over to the water fountain to have a drink. Chuckie then squirted her with the water to splash her in the face. Megan smiled. She then went and held a branch out for him. Chuckie smiled to that and bowed like a gentleman before going to walk forward. Megan released the branch so it would hit Chuckie in the face but not too hard.

Chuckie smiled at that and the two soon sat down to look at the beautiful sun together. "It's awful pretty, isn't it?" he then smiled to her. "I mean, the sun goin' down and everything."

"It's even better 'cuz I'm watching it with you." Megan smiled back softly.

"Gee, Megan..." Chuckie smiled back, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

Megan then pushed him down to the sandpit. Chuckie then smiled to that.

The next day soon came. 

"Guys, I've never felt better in my whole life!" Chuckie said to his friends as they climbed. "I mean, if you think eatin' carpet lint is fun, just wait 'til you fall in love!"

Sinead was in the sandpit, making a castle.

"That's great, Chuckie." Tommy smiled.

"When I'm with Megan, I just feel all special," Chuckie smiled as he hung upside down. "I've never felt this way in my entire life!"

"That's nice, Chuckie, but all this love talk is making me kinda sick." Phil said.

"And then there's the future!" Chuckie continued. "I know it's a little soon for me to be thinkin' 'bout marriage and all, but, hey, I'm gonna be three next year!" he then soon came to the ground to find the 'girl of his dreams'. "Well, 'scuse me, guys, Megan's waitin' for me. I'm gonna go put a worm in her hair."

Phoebe soon found Sinead and walked up to her with a glare and soon yelled at her for 'stealing' her big brother away from her. Sinead didn't seem to hear her. Phoebe glared to that and then gently shook Sinead's shoulder.

Sinead looked up at Phoebe after a jolt. "Hiya, Bebe." She smiled.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Phoebe asked.

Sinead seemed to concentrate on her mouth and shook her head.

"My big brother was a butt brain 'til he met you!" Phoebe angrily pouted. "Now he's different and playin' with you!"

Sinead frowned, confused. "Can you... Talk slower please?" She asked.

Phoebe sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "My brother..." she then said. 

Sinead nodded.

"You changed him..." Phoebe pouted. "He never wants to play with me 'cept when Mommy makes him!" 

"But he came to play with me." Sinead told her, confused.

"He never plays with babies on his own..." Phoebe pouted. "You took him from me."

"I didn't." Sinead frowned back.

"Did so..." Phoebe pouted. "I saw you guys playin' with my wagon."

"But he offered me the wide... He wanted t'play with me too." Sinead told her.

"He did...?" Phoebe asked.

Sinead nodded.

"He must want you to be his sister 'stead." Phoebe pouted. 

Sinead stood up and hugged her friend. "But I has Jewwy, he's probly doin' somethin' to show he can be nice." she smiled to Phoebe.

"I kinda miss him..." Phoebe pouted. 

Thornton smirked as he soon came to sneak up behind his baby sister. Sinead patted her on the back then let her go. Thornton soon put a spider down Phoebe's shirt. Phoebe soon squealed and squirmed from that as she felt something crawling. Sinead looked curious.

"Hi... Sheend?" Thornton said to her, trying to remember how to say her name. 

Sinead smiled and waved. "Hiya." she smiled.

"Are you still sick...?" Thornton then asked as he remembered the medicine as Phoebe grew frantic in the background from his prank.

Sinead had stared at his lips a moment then nodded. "My ears fell funny." she told him.

"They okay now?" Thornton asked. 

Sinead shook her head, with a pout.

Thornton pouted back to that before smiling. "Let's play." 

Sinead nodded and took his hand. Thornton soon took her hand back and went to go play with her. 

Chuckie began to look all around for Megan and couldn't seem to find her anywhere just yet. Suddenly, Chuckie could hear complaining and Megan laughing.

"Megan?" Chuckie wondered before going through the bushes to see Megan was picking on someone else.

"Hey! Just stop it, will you?!" The boy complained.

Megan poked him in the back with a stick, laughing.

"Just leave me alone, okay?!" The boy groaned as he tried to play with his blocks only to get shoved down.

"MEGAN!" Chuckie cried out, feeling heartbroken.

"Chuckie!" Megan gasped, after dropping the boy, after pulling his hair.

"How could you?!" Chuckie frowned as he began to leave her.

"Wait, wait, I can explain, it's not what it looks like!" Megan cried as she hurried over.

Chuckie soon ran away crying as he told the others what happened.

"Boy, that's rough, Chuckie." Lil frowned as that felt sad.

"Yeah, you would've thought if she picked on another kid, she'd finish picking on you first." Phil told him.

Chuckie just let out a forlorn sigh.

"Maybe that's just the way love is sometimes." Lil tried to help.

"Don't worry, Chuckie, no matter what happens we'll always be your friends." Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Phil and Lil added, hugging him.

"Thanks... It really means a lot to me, knowin' that you guys will always be there," Chuckie smiled at first before it disappeared as he lamented on the loss of Megan. "But oh... I dunno... I'm always gonna miss her."

The others looked sadder then. They soon had an idea to help cheer Chuckie up. Phil and Lil smiled to Tommy.

"Hey, Chuckie...?" Tommy said.

"Yeah?" Chuckie replied.

Tommy shoved Chuckie down, then started a dogpile. Phil and Lil laughed as they soon joined in.

"Ah, guys... You're real pals." Chuckie smiled.

Tommy smiled as they laid back on the grass, along with the twins. Chuckie smiled back as he felt a lot better.

"Shall we go play with Sinead and Phoebe?" Tommy then suggested.

"Okay." Chuckie nodded.

"I miss 'em." Lil agreed.

When they came over Phil noticed the spider on Phoebe's neck and pounced, catching it and eating it, but knocking her down in the process.

"Whew..." Phoebe said in relief. "Thank you, Phil..."

"You look like ya had ants in your plants." Lil told Phoebe.

"My brother put a spider in my shirt," Phoebe pouted. "Butt Brain."

Phil finished the spider. "Sorry for pushing you, buts I had to be quick." he told her.

"Is okay..." Phoebe smiled. "Thank you! Uh, where's Megan?" she then asked.

"I don't think I'm gonna see her again." Chuckie said softly.

"But you still have us, Chuckie." Tommy smiled.

"Yeah... I still gots you..." Chuckie admitted.

"I can push ya if you want." Phoebe smirked to that.

Tommy giggled.

"Ooh! Let's roll down some hills!" Phoebe suggested excitedly.

"Yeah!" Phil agreed.

Phoebe laughed as they soon went to go to some hills to roll down, but not like the big kid hill which would be too much for babies, especially for one like Chuckie. Phil laughed as he rolled down. Tommy cheered too. Chuckie even laughed as he had a lot of fun with his friends again, feeling happy again. Tommy smiled.

"Thanks, Bebe." Chuckie smiled.

"Glad I could help." Phoebe smiled back. 

Tommy smiled, still happy his friends were happy.

"Hide and Seek?" Chuckie suggested. 

"You count." Phoebe said as he knew more numbers than they did. 

Tommy giggled and went and hid. Phil hid with Lil. Chuckie soon attempted to count as they hid away. 

"Wha' we playin'?" Sinead then asked Thornton.

"We're playin' I'm The King of the Universe, and you're my helper." Thornton smirked.

Sinead nodded.

Thornton soon took out a crown and wore it. "I'm King of the Universe," he then smirked. "I hereby make today my birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" Sinead giggled.

"Thank you~" Thornton smirked as he walked around. "We shall have cake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but the grown-ups can eat all the brockly!"

Sinead nodded. "Yes, Highness." she agreed.

"Since you're my special friend, you can have the second biggest piece of cake." Thornton told her.

Sinead smiled sweetly. Thornton gave a small smile back.

Sinead suddenly reached out and caught something in her hands. "Highness!" She grinned.

"Yes, underling?" Thornton replied, he had heard his uncle use that word to describe his personal assistant.

Sinead toddled over and showed him the ladybug she had caught. "She's purty." she smiled.

"Ooh..." Thornton said as he knelt down to take a look before smirking. "Let's squish it."

"Nuh-uh, she's too purty to squish." Sinead pouted.

"But I always squish bugs." Thornton pouted back.

"But some bugsies are to purty." Sinead pouted.

Thornton pouted back. "Okay... Purty bugs can live."

Sinead smiled sweetly to that and kissed him on the cheek. Thornton's eyes widened from the kiss, but he didn't scream or flip out, he was just totally shocked. Sinead blushed and then let the ladybug go. Thornton held his cheek as he watched the ladybug. The ladybug soon flew off, passing by him as it flew freely into the air. Sinead smiled, then turned back to look at Thornton.

"Hmm... I could use a new sandcastle..." Thornton said as he took out a shovel and pail.

Sinead nodded, understanding that even if just by the holding up of the things. Thornton then bent down, giving her the pail and shovel and smiled as he wanted her to build it. Sinead smiled happily and pulled him to the perfect spot before starting off the sandcastle. Thornton soon sat on the swing and decided to swing himself to occupy the time. Sinead happily built a castle for him.

Thornton soon looked down and smiled. "Heeey, that's cool for a baby~..." he then said. "I wish my sister could be more like you."

Sinead, as she was busy, didn't hear him. She looked back up a moment though. "Finisheded." she smiled.

"Awesome!" Thornton beamed as he jumped off the swing to take a look.

Sinead smiled and showed him.

"Wish I had a cambrea..." Thornton muttered before speaking clearly to Sinead. "That was awesome, kiddo!"

Sinead smiled happily.

Thornton smiled back, putting his arm around her and pretended to take a picture with his finger tip. "Click!"

Sinead giggled. Thornton smiled to her as he had fun with her again, acting like the opposite of how he usually acts with his baby sister. Soon enough, it was time to leave again. Having had a fun-filled day.


	3. Chapter 3

Moxie came to the Pickles' house again, she licked her thumb and rubbed her son's face roughly to get a smudge out and he seemed to struggle while Phoebe giggled in her car-seat to her big brother, she wanted to drop off Phoebe with the family as she had to take her son somewhere and trusted the family to keep an eye on her little one for a little while. Angelica lifts up the mail slot and looks through it.

"Like I've always said, 'A bigelow on the floor writes a name on the door', or something like that. Well, It's really not your place to question me on that sort of thing, is it? I think you know exactly what I mean." Charlotte could be heard saying on her phone.

Tommy looked out through it before being picked up by Stu. Drew was on the other side with Angelica, Sinead, and Charlotte. Angelica is carrying a pink suitcase as she runs inside. Moxie soon came with Phoebe as the baby girl stuck her tongue out and her brother did the same thing, but made goofy faces and whiny noises at her.

"Hi! Come on in!" Didi smiled to her family.

"Oh, can't stay, Deed!" Drew told her. "We just have to drop off the girls and run!"

Sinead looked a bit grumpy, but did give a little smile to Didi, reaching out for her. She had two hearing aids, one in each ear, which was why she was grumpy; she was still getting used to them. Angelica walks up to Drew, who kisses her on the forehead.

"Bye, sweetie!" Drew told his older daughter.

"Bye, Daddy!" Angelica replied.

"Be good for Auntie Didi and Uncle Stuie~" Drew cooed to Sinead to help cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Drew, we'll take good care of the girls while you're away on your rafting trip." Didi promised.

Sinead nodded suckily and kissed his cheek.

"I still don't get why they call it 'Power Rafting'." Stu told Drew.

"Well, beats me, but Charlotte says it's great for networking!" Drew admitted to his brother before smiling to his daughters. "Now, are you sure you'll be all right, princess?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'll be fine and so will Sinny!" Angelica beamed. 

Moxie soon smiled to Stu and Didi as she carried Phoebe for them to babysit for her. Sinead pouted. Stu chuckled.

"Parent Teacher Conference..." Moxie said. "I didn't think they did it at age five."

"You know we'll be gone a whole week!" Drew reminded his older daughter.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back with lots of presents for me and Sinead!" Angelica replied.

Sinead gave a wave to Thornton.

"What? They called our offer a joke? All right, then, you tell them if they can't take a joke, they can--" Charlotte started to say only to look down and see Angelica smiling and realized she couldn't say anything inappropriate in front of her. "Hold on, Jonathan," She told the caller on the other line. "Ciao, sweetie, kiss!" She said, leaning down offering her cheek to Angelica.

Thornton grunted from the window, but gave a small wave to Sinead from the back-seat of his mother's car.

"Be good, sweetie~" Moxie cooed to Phoebe, giving her a kiss on the forehead and soon left.

Phoebe cooed and giggled to her mother. 

Angelica kissed her mother on the cheek and waved to both of her parents as they walked off to the car. "Bye, Mommy!"

Charlotte kissed Sinead's forehead, rather than get any drool on her cheek, then went off with Drew. "Hurry, Drew! I'm getting a fax!" She told her husband.

Stu couldn't wave as holding Phoebe too. Tommy waved.

"Have a good time! Bye-bye!" Didi waved to the couple.

Phoebe seemed to smirk while waving to her big brother. Thornton pulled down his eyelids and made a very rude face through the window towards her.

"Thornton, stop, your face will freeze that way." Moxie scolded.

"Cool!" Thornton smirked.

"Hey, have a great time! Bye!" Stu called.

Drew and Charlotte soon drove their car away. Didi then closed the front door.

"Uncle Stu, I want to go to the zoo!" Angelica called out, tugging on Stu's shirt as he bent down to set Tommy down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Angelica, I got a lot of work to do today. Maybe on Saturday." Stu told his niece, before walking off, he set down both Tommy and Phoebe.

Sinead went to try and remove the hearing aids or at least the special tape almost sticking to her hair.

"Aunt Didi, Uncle Stu won't take me to the zoo!" Angelica pouted. "Will you take me?"

"Oh, I can't today, sweetie." Didi said, walking away, taking a blue tarp out of the closet.

"But I'm the guest!" Angelica frowned as she felt ignored and soon walked off.

"Whatya guys wanna do?" Phoebe asked Tommy and Sinead.

"I wanna watch Captain Blasto." Tommy decided.

Sinead looked to Phoebe, after sticking the tape to the wall. After all, she was a smart baby and wouldn't take off the hearing aids unless they started to hurt. "We could esplore upstairs." she suggested.

"We're gonna esplore, you can watch Captain Blasto." Phoebe compromised as that show sounded boring to her, but she didn't flat out say it because it might hurt Tommy's feelings.

Tommy smiled. "Sorry, it's always on today times." he told them.

Sinead smiled back. Phoebe soon came to the stairs leading upwards while Tommy watched his show. Sinead went along happily with Phoebe. 

Stu was in his basement, working on a ballet dancing hippo that had a propeller coming out of its head.

"Look, Uncle Stu, it's me, Angelica, the famous ballerina dancer!" Angelica smiled as she came downstairs to the basement to show him for some attention. 

"Not right now, Angelica! I gotta finish this Hippo-Copter!" Stu said, before returning to work.

Angelica soon walked away and went to go and see her aunt as she was cleaning the kitchen. 

"Maybe we'll find a monster under the bed and scare him away back to Monster Town." Phoebe smirked.

Sinead nodded, though was a little worried. Phoebe stuck her tongue out as she climbed up the stairs with Sinead. Sinead was careful climbing. Phoebe made sure Sinead could keep up as they climbed upstairs while Lou was getting ready for a fishing show he wanted to see. Sinead soon enjoyed some 'esploring' with Phoebe. 

"Hi, Tommy!" Angelica smiled to her baby cousin. "Wanna play something?" 

"Actually, I'm kinda tired," Tommy said. "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"A nap? What are you gonna take a nap for?" Angelica asked him, a bit flabbergasted. "Nobody's making you!"

"I always take a nap after I watch Captain Blasto. I just get tired and... Fall asleep." Tommy trailed off and fell asleep.

"No, Tommy!" Angelica cried out, trying to keep him awake. "Tommy, Tommy, speak to me, Tommy! ...He's gone."

Phoebe soon stood up on her legs, putting up her dukes. "Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" she then smirked as they came into one bedroom by the bed.

Sinead looked over to the bed, a little scared. 

Phoebe walked over before falling to her stomach. "Come on out, monsters!" she then called out to under the bed. 

"Don't call 'em out." Sinead complained.

"I can take 'em on." Phoebe smirked. 

"But what if you can't?" Sinead asked. 

"Oh..." Phoebe had wide eyes. "I guess we shouldn't bother 'em while they're sleepin'." 

Sinead nodded, and offered her hand to help Phoebe up. Phoebe looked over and then took her hand, letting her stubby legs lift herself up. Sinead helped her up and then looked around. 

"Maybe we should go back downstairs?" Phoebe smiled nervously. "Maybe that's 'nough 'ventures for one day."

Angelica soon seemed to be upstairs now and seemed to be working on something. Sinead nodded, and made her way towards the stairs with Phoebe. 

"Angie..." Phoebe said. "What're you doin'?"

"Uh... What're you guys doin'?" Angelica asked, trying to claim innocence. 

"We're comin' back downstairs." Sinead smiled to her sister. 

"Is this a baby game?" Angelica asked.

"I guess," Phoebe shrugged with a small smile. "What're you doin'?"

"Uh... Big Kid stuff...?" Angelica smiled innocently. 

"Be caweful..." Sinead hugged Angelica. 

"I will... Hmm..." Angelica replied before pausing in thought. "Maybe you could help me."

"Help...?" Phoebe's eyes sparkled. "Help a big kid?" 

"How can we help, Jewwy?" Sinead smiled. 

"I just need one teeny tiny favor and all of your dreams will come true~" Angelica told them in a whimsical voice.

"Wow..." Phoebe gasped. "I'm gonna have Reptar for a big brother instead of Thornton?"

"NO!" Angelica snapped at first before smiling sheepishly. "Uh, I-I mean... Maybe~" 

"What is it, Jewwy?" Sinead smiled, willing to do anything for her sister. 

"Come downstairs with me, you firstest though." Angelica told them.

Sinead nodded and started to make her way down carefully. Phoebe soon went to go and join her. Angelica smirked to that as she soon went to carry out her plan.

Didi was soon painting the kitchen table as she had a lot of work to do in the house while Stu worked on his toy. 

"I just can't get this Hippo-copter to fly!" Stu complained. 

"Stu, if hippos were meant to fly, they wouldn't weigh 3,000 pounds." Didi clarified to her husband.

"Ow!" Angelica's voice was then heard. 

However, it was two thuds that were heard and a smash from a pot breaking. Phoebe and Sinead were shown to be beside Angelica as she lay on the floor and wallowed in pain.

"Oh! Oh!" Angelica groaned as she reached the bottom of the stairs and pretended to had broken her leg.

"Angelica, what happened?" Stu asked, worried for all three girls.

"Oh, my leg! I think it's broke!" Angelica cried out.

Didi gasped out of fear for the girls, but especially since Angelica was possibly injured.

"I think they might be broke too." Angelica said about Sinead and Phoebe.

Sinead lay there, the adrenaline from falling dulling her pain.

Eventually, the girls had to be taken to the hospital. Stu and Didi sat in the waiting room and the receptionist pointed the doctor towards the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peaches?" The doctor asked when he came out.

"Uh, i-it's 'Pickles'." Didi informed, though looked a bit surprised as this doctor seemed rather young.

"Ah, yes, of course. I'm Dr. Hoagie Dooser." The doctor smiled.

"Are the girls gonna be all right?" Stu asked.

Dr. Dooser pointed at the x-ray room. "They're in X-ray right now. We'll know in a few minutes." He smiled.

The girls were now in white gowns, strapped to a table that lifted vertically.

"Hi, I'm Bob! I'll be your X-ray technician!" The man smiled.

"What are you gonna do?" Angelica asked.

"I'm gonna take pictures of your insides," The man replied. "Say 'Cheese'!"

The table rotated them as the pictures were taken.

"It's kinda strange at first, but after a while, you get to like it!" Bob told them as he did his job.

Phoebe whimpered as this felt a bit wrong for a poor child to go through.

A little while later, Sinead was cuddled up to Didi. Stu carefully held Phoebe.

"The two littlest ones both have a massive fracture of their tibulas, Sinead on the right and Phoebe on the left... And while I can't see any breaks on Angelica's leg, there does seem to be a slight swelling of her ankle, being a sprain." Dr. Dooser told them.

Phoebe looked up to the adults who weren't her parents. Didi did her best to comfort Sinead. 

"They did?" Angelica whispered to herself.

Stu looked at Angelica with Didi.

"Oh, yeah... Ow!" Angelica then said, milking this up for all it was worth.

"I recommend we put them in leg casts." Dr. Dooser announced. He would only have Angelica in a cast for a few days though, but had forgetten to mention that.

"Doctor, are you sure?" Didi replied in surprise. "Maybe we should get a second opinion!"

"I may be young, Ma'am, but I know a broken leg when I see one and I know a cast will help Angelica too! I'm a highly-trained professional!" Dr. Dooser frowned back.

Phoebe even seemed to have a deadpan gaze to the young doctor.

"Here's your chocolate milk, Doctor." The receptionist announced as she walked in, carrying chocolate milk on a plate.

"Thank you." Dr. Dooser told the receptionist and then drunk his chocolate milk.

Stu and Didi looked to each other and they soon went back home.

Angelica, who now has her leg in a cast, is now in Stu and Didi's bedroom, with her, Didi, and Tommy all sitting on the bed. A line with a buzzer has also been installed, and also Sinead and Phoebe had been taken care of, being babies who had been 'terribly injured'.

"Dr. Dooser said we should keep you in bed and do all we can to help keep you comfortable while your leg heals." Didi told the girls.

"I rigged up this call buzzer for you, sweetheart! Now, if there's anything any of you needs, all you have to do is push this button!" Stu told her and pushed the button, making the buzzer buzz. He then handed it to Angelica. "We can hear the buzzer anywhere in the house, and we'll come right away!"

"Are you in any pain, dear?" Didi cooed.

"A little." Angelica smiled softly.

Phoebe nibbled on her hair ribbons again. Sinead was looking at her leg like it had betrayed her.

"What little troopers!" Stu smiled and led Didi off for now.

Phoebe looked over as the grown-ups soon left. As the adults walked off, Tommy looked at them.

"What are you lookin' at, peanut head?" Angelica scoffed to her cousin.

"Is your legs really hurted, Angelica?" Tommy asked.

Sinead nodded.

"No!" Angelica said in annoyance.

"Mine is..." Phoebe pouted.

"Then why'd they put Angelica's in a cast too?" Tommy asked.

"How do I know? Go figure grown-ups!" Angelica scoffed before holding out the buzzer, getting more and more annoyed with him. "Alls I know is, I got this!"

"What does that do?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Angelica?" Didi answered once she came over. 

"Aunt Didi, you can take the baby away now," Angelica wearily said to her aunt. "We're tired of playing with it."

"All right, sweetheart," Didi replied as she then picked her son up and walked off with him. "Tommy, It's past your bedtime anyway."

Tommy watched them.

"This is gonna be great!" Angelica grinned to Phoebe and Sinead.

"I feel funny being here." Phoebe commented. 

"My leg hurts, Jewwy." Sinead pouted.

"Want some ice cream?" Angelica suggested. "That makes everything better!" 

"Maybe a wittle." Sinead nodded.

Stu went to call Moxie.

"Hello~?" Moxie answered the phone since she was home now.

"Hi, this is Stu Pickles, am I speaking to Moxie?" He asked.

"But of course you are," Moxie replied. "You're Tommy's father, right?"

"Yes, um, listen... There's been a bit of an incident." Stu informed, a bit nervous.

"What?" Moxie asked, a bit firmly at first.

"I'm afraid Phoebe fell down some stairs and broke her leg..." Stu said, nervously.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Moxie yelped as she seemed to come through the front door of the Pickles house.

Stu looked between the phone in his hand and Moxie now in the entryway.

"Where is my baby?!" Moxie demanded as there seemed to be a storm cloud outside now.

"She's upstairs on bed rest and Didi has just taken them some ice cream." Stu said quietly.

Moxie growled slightly as she soon went to go and get Phoebe. Stu looked worried.

Angelica soon brought Didi into the room and asked her to get them all some ice cream. 

"Aun' Di." Sinead said quietly when the woman came.

"I normally wouldn't do this, Angelica, but anything to keep you comfortable." Didi soothed as she gave the girls ice cream cups with spoons. 

"Thank you, Aunt Didi, we feel better already~" Angelica smiled sweetly.

"Aun' Di." Sinead smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, Sinead~" Didi cooed to the baby girl.

Phoebe soon ate the ice cream instead of her hair. Sinead then took a spoon of her ice cream and ate it happily.

"Oh! Mrs. Moltenscar, when did you--" Didi was about to ask.

Moxie soon stormed inside and took Phoebe in her arms and then left, looking like she had literal fire in her eyes.

Sinead tried to reach for Phoebe. "Aun' Di, Jewwy!" She wailed.

"Where did she come from?" Didi wondered to herself.

"Ah, well, it can be just us sisters." Angelica smiled to Sinead.

Sinead hugged Angelica, but was crying.

"What'sa matter?" Angelica frowned to Sinead.

Didi soon cooed and came to take care of Sinead as she was quite upset.

"Bebe's gone." Sinead wailed.

"Bee... Bee...?" Didi blinked.

"I think she misses that other baby." Angelica said to her aunt.

Sinead sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry..." Didi cooed to the baby girl. "Um... I'll make sure you can see her soon."

Sinead looked to her and sniffled.

"I'm sure she can come over sometime this weekend..." Didi smiled to help comfort Sinead. "It'll be okay, I promise~"

Sinead sniffled.

"I'll try to call her mommy, sweetie~" Didi cooed to Sinead to help comfort her.

Sinead sucked on her thumb.

"It'll be all right, sweetheart..." Didi coaxed. "I'll call her Mommy~"

Sinead nodded a bit.

"Oh, poor thing... Auntie Didi will make it all better~" Didi cooed to the younger girl.

Sinead hugged up to Didi. Didi cooed and soothed Sinead the best she could while Angelica laid in bed.

"How 'bout some ice cream, Aunt Didi?" Angelica suggested.

"All right, Angelica, I'll be right back." Didi said as she carried Sinead comfortingly and went to get some ice cream to cheer up both girls.

Angelica may had been mean and nasty at times, but she really did care about her baby sister and would always make sure she would be happy, no matter what the case may be, such as putting Sinead's needs before her own. Sinead clung to Didi, luckily the painkillers working for no pain in her leg right then.

"I'll set you back down with your big sister soon, sweetie." Didi cooed to Sinead while going out briefly.

Sinead nodded. "Aun' Didi." she agreed.

Didi soon carefully got some ice cream, making sure Sinead wouldn't be in any pain and soon brought Sinead back to rest with Angelica and gave the girls their ice cream treats. Angelica smiled at both the ice cream and her baby sister coming back. Sinead started to eat her ice cream, it putting a small smile on her face. Angelica did the same. 

Didi smiled to this and let the girls have their ice cream treat. Sinead finished her ice cream, then settled down for a sleep next to Angelica. Angelica also finished and let Sinead get some rest with a small smile before she looked around. Sinead cuddled up to Angelica in her sleep.

"Get some sleep, Sin~..." Angelica cooed to her baby sister.

"'Kay, Jewwy." Sinead mumbled before settling right down to sleep.

"That's a good girl." Angelica approved.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was soon there and Sinead was now awake, fussing 'cuz she was in a bit of pain. Angelica blinked and woke up to see Sinead having trouble and soon used the buzzer to get an adult in the room. Birds flew off with a screech. Angelica hid a small giggle as that was kind of funny. Didi soon came into the room.

"Morning, Aunt Didi!" Angelica smiled. "Sin's having a little trouble~"

"Oh, dear..." Didi then frowned as she looked worried about Sinead and came to help her.

Sinead reached up to Didi, hoping to get her aunty to get rid of the ache.

"Could I also have a cold drink?" Angelica asked.

"In a moment, Angelica... Oh, it's all right, Sinead, I'm right here~" Didi soothed the baby girl.

Sinead clung to Didi, and promised herself once the ache was eased, she would help Didi get Angelica the drink. Didi cooed to Sinead to help get her mind off of the pain or at least for a little while as she catered carefully to her best abilities as a mother. Soon enough, kid painkillers were sorted and Sinead was helping Didi by holding Angelica's drink for the woman. Her tongue stuck out cutely as she was concentrating on not dropping the glass.

Didi soon set Sinead back down on the bed next to Angelica and gave her her drink. "There you are, Angelica!"

"Thank you, Aunt Didi." Angelica smiled, accepting the drink and made sure Sinead was comfortable.

Sinead smiled sweetly to her big sister and Aunt Didi, and got her bottle for her breakfast and drink. Didi then walked off for right now. Angelica gave a small smile back to her little sister. Sinead slowly drank from her bottle.

Angelica soon had Didi come back inside. "Aunt Didi, I wanted a cold drink!"

"Uh, that is a cold drink..." Didi clarified.

"It isn't really cold." Angelica pouted.

Didi soon took the drink back and left the room briefly before coming back.

"Thank you, Aunt Didi." Angelica smiled.

Sinead watched Angelica and her aunt calmly.

"I think we should have a TV in here." Angelica smiled to Sinead.

Sinead nodded, if it made Angelica happy, she would be happy too. Angelica soon hit the buzzer after taking a sip of her soda.

Stu came running up the stairs. "Yes, Angelica?" He asked.

"Uncle Stu, we want to watch TV!" Angelica smiled.

"Ah, but Angelica, the only television in the house is the big 27-inch console downstairs!" Stu told his eldest niece.

"I know~" Angelica replied innocently.

Stu sighed, but went to bring up the TV, grunting from the effort of it.

Didi, who is now in her normal attire, is taking the wet laundry out of the washing machine, until she hears the buzzer. She runs up to the bedroom.

"Aunt Didi, would you fluff our pillows?" Angelica asked sweetly.

Didi soon did as requested, trying to show patience and understanding. Once Stu set up the TV and gave Angelica the TV Remote, went back downstairs to start working on his Hippo-Copter. Sinead gave Didi a kiss on the cheek, though it was a little slobbery, but not too bad. Didi gave a small smile to Sinead before leaving. Angelica soon hit the buzzer again, getting a little carried away. Stu dropped the Hippo-Copter, causing it to break but ran upstairs at hearing the buzzer. 

"Uncle Stu, would you open my window?" Angelica asked. "I'd do it myself, but, my leg's broke."

Stu frowned a bit, then opened the window before leaving. Angelica pushed the buzzer.

"What is it, Angelica?" Didi asked.

"I need a tissue!" Angelica informed.

Sinead looked to Didi. "Aun' Didi... Oup?" She asked sweetly.

Angelica looked over to Sinead.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Didi smiled to Sinead.

"Oup?" Sinead asked again sweetly.

"You want some soup?~" Didi replied in a trying gentle tone to avoid showing tiredness.

Sinead nodded. "'Ank oo." she added.

"You're very welcome, Sinead!" Didi smiled as she then went to get her some soup along with some tissues for Angelica.

Sinead smiled sweetly then looked to her sister. "Jelly, I 'hink after this you shoul' give Aun' Didi and Unca Stu a west." she said softly to her sister in the language all babies and Angelica, Chuckie, and even Thornton could understand.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Sinead?" Angelica asked her baby sister.

"Aun' Didi and Unca Stu are lookin' tired." Sinead told her sister.

"But they're finally givin' us attention..." Angelica replied. "Don't ya want some extra attention?"

"But they need a bit of rest Jelly, or they'll be too tired to do anythin'." Sinead told her sister.

Angelica pouted before sighing. "I hate that you're right, but okay... Let's watch some TV."

Sinead smiled and cuddled up to Angelica. Angelica smiled back as she used the TV remote now to find something good to watch and soon settled on Gilligan's Island. Sinead watched, though it didn't interest her really. Angelica smiled as she watched the show while comforting Sinead and keeping her company. Sinead smiled to her sister.

"When this is over, we'll find somethin' for you to watch." Angelica told Sinead to be fair.

Sinead nodded. Angelica smiled to Sinead as they continued to watch TV together.

After a while, it got quite chilly and Sinead shivered a little. The soup had warmed her up a bit, but that had gone past now. Angelica soon pushed the buzzer once she saw Sinead shivering. Stu came running up, not looking quite as exhausted as earlier but still not fully recharged.

"Uncle Stu, it's a little cold in here; could you shut our window?" Angelica asked.

Stu went to the window and shut it calmly.

"Thank you, Uncle Stu, you're the bestest uncle ever." Angelica smiled.

Stu gave a warm if slightly tight smile and went off. Angelica smiled back to him while comforting Sinead. Sinead cuddled up to Angelica to get warm. Angelica kept Sinead warm while they watched TV together.

Another day passed and soon it was the next morning. Stu was looking at his wife, looking tired. "She's startin' to get to me, Deed. We've been waiting on her and Sinead hand and foot for two days straight! I'm gonna go up there and disconnect that buzzer!" He said and stood up.

"No, Stu, you can't!" Didi told her husband, trying to stop him.

"Sure I can! One little snip, and--" Stu started to say.

"I'm exhausted, too, but you remember what Dr. Doozer said!" Didi told her husband. "They need our care!"

Stu sighed but sat down. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He replied.

"I've been trying to reach Charlotte, but her cellular phone is always busy!" Didi soon informed.

"Well, she's not usually off the thing, is she?" Stu replied.

"I can't really remember a time when she hasn't been on of her phone." Didi said.

Stu nodded. He then went to make himself and Didi a cup of tea each.

"Well, at least Angelica and Sinead are being quiet for a little while anyway..." Didi said to herself softly.

Stu nodded and handed Didi her cup of tea, sat down and was about to drink his own cup.

"Thank you, dear." Didi smiled to Stu as they shared some time together, but suddenly, the buzzer went off.

"Your turn." Stu told Didi.

Didi walks out of the kitchen as Angelica presses the buzzer again. She then walks into the bedroom.

"Aunt Didi, me and Sinead want a story." Angelica softly told her aunt.

"How about The Three Little Pigs?" Didi suggested.

Sinead looked interested a little.

"No." Angelica replied.

"Okay," Didi then tried again. "How about The Little Engine that Could?"

"No." Angelica said.

"Hansel and Gretel?" Didi asked. 

"No. Tell us a story about... An angel." Angelica soon smiled.

Sinead blinked.

"I don't think I know any stories about angels, honey." Didi said as she walked up to Angelica and sat on the bed.

"Then make one up." Angelica smiled.

"I'm not very good at making up stories." Didi replied apologetically.

Sinead looked between the older two.

"Please, Aunt Didi, Sinead is booored~" Angelica pouted.

Didi sighed and soon tried to make up a story about an angel and she tried other names before she saw where this was going and named the angel Angelica. Sinead listened to the story, making sure her hearing aids were on. Angelica smiled as she carefully held Sinead close to her as they listened to the story from Didi. Sinead smiled sweetly.

Didi did her best before she soon ended the story. "And she lived happily ever after... The End."

Sinead had drifted off again happily.

"Thank you, Aunt Didi~" Angelica beamed.

"You're both very welcome." Didi told both of her nieces in a soft tone before leaving.

"Maybe you should call Moxie, it might keep the two girls happy if Phoebe was over for a while, if Moxie will bring her." Stu suggested to his wife.

"I'll give it a try," Didi said. "I want to be friends with that woman, she seems so stressed all the time."

Stu nodded. Didi soon went to try and call Moxie.

"Don't worry, Sinead, I'm sure Bebe's mommy will let her come over sometime." Angelica told her baby sister in a comforting voice.

Sinead nodded. "'Ope so." she said quietly, now awake again.

Angelica smiled as she soon put on cartoons for them to watch with the TV remote. Sinead grew entranced by the colors.


End file.
